OneShot Central
by cutesypie22
Summary: These are a group of one-shots mostly Percabeth that I have written duh . There will be other pairing too, but mostly Percabeth. Cos I love Percabeth. Cos they're perfect for each other. Anyway, rated T cos I'm paranoid.
1. Broken Promises

**A/N: This is a collection of random one shots involving a lot of my favourites pairings like Percabeth, Thalia/Luke, Silena/Beckendorf, Nico/OC and a heap of others, and some friendship fics. Yah. Well. Here's chapter one...Broken Promises.**

**Summary: I'm sorry I had to start with a sad one, but I've been planning this for ages. Grover and Annabeth have a heart-to-heart, as Annabeth wonders why everyone she's ever loved has left her. A story of two best friends missing their other best friend.**

_General POV_

It was midnight. Everything was dark. Everything was silent.

Until...

Grover heard a weird sound. It sounded like someone crying. He decided to go investigate. He looked over practically the whole forest (okay, everywhere within 10 ft of Juniper's tree) until he finally realised where it was coming from.

Half Blood Hill.

Half Blood Hill was a pretty meaningful place to him. First Thalia had died there. Then Percy nearly had. Then Thalia had come back to life. And now there was a figure up there, crying, silhouetted in the moonlight.

He walked up to her. "Annabeth?" he said carefully.

She looked up and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, hey Grover," she said cheerfully. Obviously fake.  
"Are you crying?" he asked.  
"Pfft," she said. "No. Course not. What a stupid question." But as she said it, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Damn tear ducts," she muttered.  
"What's wrong?" asked Grover.  
"N-nothing."  
"C'mon, Annabeth. It has to be something."  
"It's not!"  
"You really miss him, don't you?"  
She looked up and opened her mouth like she was about to deny it. Then she nodded.  
"I get it," he said. "If Juniper went missing, I'd probably die. You're taking it pretty well."  
She made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Look at me. I'm f-falling apart!"  
"Yeah," he agreed. "But not in public."  
This time he was sure it was a laugh.  
They sat in silence for a while. Until Annabeth broke it.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
He stared at her. "What?"  
"Well," she said. "No one seems to stick around me for long. My dad...well, you know about that. Thalia joined the Hunters and I never see her anymore. Luke..." Her voice faltered. "And now Percy."  
"Hey," said Grover. "Percy didn't choose for that to happen. And the others? Who cares about them? Except Thalia, she's pretty awesome...Anyway, it had nothing to do with you."  
"But..." sobbed Annabeth. "All I've ever had in my life is broken promises. My dad promised that everyone would be okay again. Thalia promised she would talk to me at least once a week. Luke promised we would be a family. And Percy promised that he would always be there for me. That he would never leave me." She was crying really hard now. "And now he's gone and...and it's just one more broken promise, one more failed relationship, one more hole in my heart."  
"I've been here all this time," Grover pointed out.  
"Great," said Annabeth sarcastically. "One person has been here for me. Whoop de doo."  
"I'm not _that _bad..."  
"Hey, Grover?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Y-you know that...that empathy link?"  
"Annabeth, I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know anything. I haven't heard from him."  
She just nodded. "But y-you'd know if he...if he..."  
"Definitely," Grover replied. "Mostly because I'd be dead too."  
She sighed. "I just want him back."  
I sighed. "Me too."

**What did you think? Sorry it was all emotional and stuff but I had to get that out. Next chapter will be a songfic and will be much more upbeat and happy. See ya peeps!**


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**A/N: So I promised a more upbeat and happy chapter and here it is. I always think of PJO when I hear this song or watch this movie. Lauren's OC profile is on my profile.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney.**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

_Annabeth's POV_

So, I was sitting in my cabin, minding my own business, when suddenly Lauren and eight of her friends from the Apollo cabin burst in.

"Hey hey hey!" said Lauren.

I sighed. "Hi Lauren. What's up?" Lauren is 13, three years younger than me, and was claimed by Apollo a week ago. Oh, such a long, _long week..._

__She grinned. "You know what song I'm thinking of?"

I groaned. The Apollo kids love turning everyday life into a musical. The rest of us just play along. This time, I knew what song she was talking about. My favourite song from my favourite Disney movie.

"I'm not singing it," I said.

Unfortunately, she has a creepy talent of knowing practically everything about everyone. So that means she knows I can't help singing the song after hearing...

"Ugh, what's the matter with me?" she said, in a really bad interpretation of Meg's voice. "You'd think a girl would learn..."

Her and her eight friends (Heh. Nine muses. I only just go that.) stared at me expectantly.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement," _I sang. _"I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that."_

__It's the mystery to everyone but the Apollo cabin where the backing music comes from.

_"Who'd'ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you," _It was then that I realised just how much how this song sounds like my like.

Unfortunately.

_"Oh no..." _Well, it's true.

_"Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of.."_

_"Oh..." _The girls twirled me out of the cabin. _"No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no."_

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh oh..."_

_"It's too cliche," _And if there's one thing I hate, it's cliches. _"I won't say I'm in love."_

__Funnily enough, no one seemed to notice the group of dancing singing girls twirling a path through the cabins.

_"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson," _I thought it had, with Luke and everything. _"It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out..." _I knew I was headed for heartbreak. I always am. _"Oh..."_

___"You keep on denying, who you are and what you're feeling, baby, we're not buying, hon, we saw you hit the ceiling..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"_

__Umm, try never!

Just then Percy walked by and saw us. He laughed and waved at me. I waved back. I couldn't help grinning.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no..." _Hopefully they didn't notice.

_"Give up. but give in, check the grin - you're in love..." _They noticed.

_"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love..."_

_"You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love..."_

_"You're way off base, I won't say it..." _This was getting annoying. I was dodging around campers trying to get away from them. _"Get off my case, I won't say it."_

_"Girl, don't be proud," _They're telling me that? ME? _"It's ok, you're in love..." _Yeah, it's okay for some Aphrodite girl!

I turned away from them and sang the last part as quietly as I possibly could. _"Oh...At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love..."_

**Hope you liked it. This is one of my favourite Disney songs. I miss the old Disney...  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**See yas!**

**Sincerely, me.**


	3. Unnamed

**A/N: This is a songfic BUT I'm not revealing what song it is till next chapter! HA HA HA! EVIL HADES-TYPE LAUGH! You, my reviewers and readers, must guess the song! I was listening to it the other day and I screamed "OMG PERCABETH!" Luckily there was no one else around so...yeah.**

**Anyways, you can read the story now.**

****_Annabeth's POV_

__It was 2 o'clock in the morning. I had to wake up at six to start a long, _long _day of designing improvements for Olympus. I really wished I was asleep.

Unfortunately...

You know how you get a song stuck in your head and you can hardly think of anything else? Yeah, it was kinda like that. Except it wasn't a song stuck in my head. It was my best friend.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. His sea green eyes, his scruffy black hair, that little smirk, his laugh, everything about him.

I had been thinking about him for thirty minutes now.

One hour.

An hour and half.

As I watched the clock, the minutes slowly ticked into hours. I started trying to work up the nerve to call him and talk to him, but...I just couldn't. So instead I logged onto Facebook. Usually Thalia's on Chat early in the morning so I was hoping to talk to her.

So I slowly got out of bed and grabbed my laptop. As it turned on (it's really slow) I started thinking. A lot.

Maybe we were just friends.

Maybe we were more.

Maybe all the times I had thought that we could've been more were just my imagination.

I remembered earlier today when I had been arguing with Malcolm about Einstein's Third Law Of Relativity **(A/N: Is that even a real thing?) **when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like he was looking at me. Staring at me even. About a minute later I glanced at him again. He was still looking at me. I gave him a little wave. He blushed and waved back. But it made me start to wonder...

I might have been crazy, but maybe, just maybe, he felt it too. Even just a little bit.

Finally my computer was working. I logged into Facebook. Sure enough, Thalia was on Chat. And had about fifty new status updates. It's what she does at 2am.

_hey thalz, _I typed. This is Facebook. Stuff grammar. _u there?_

_well, duh, wise girl_, she replied.

_dont call me wise girl._

_i'll call u wise girl if i wanna call u wise girl._

_hey, i need to talk 2 u._

_and it's kinda important._

_OH GODS UR PREGNANT R'NT U!  
_

__I sat there for a second trying to figure out where she could've possibly gotten that idea from.

I looked back at the screen and saw a lot of new messages.

_OH ANNABETH UR MOM IS GONNA B SOOOOOOOO MAD!_

_OMG, PERCY'S THE FATHER ISN'T HE!_

_R U GONNA KEEP IT!_

_WHAT R U GONNA NAME IT?_

_NAME IT THALIA!_

_UNLESS IT'S A BOY._

_THEN NAME IT..._

_THALIO,_

_OMG U NEED 2 CALL ME! LIKE NOW!_

_thalz, _I said. _im not pregnant._

___OH THANK THE GODS!_

_it is about Percy though._

_So, r u dating yet?  
_

_well, no._

_thought so. we were talking about u 2day._

_what?_

_u were talking about me?_

_OMG WHAT DID HE SAY?_

_geez, calm down girl! he said not to tell anyone but I'll tell anyone but i'll tell u anyway. he said that he thought u might like him, maybe even a little bit.  
_

_OMG DID HE REALLY SAY THAT?_

_yeah. he also said that he thinks ur waaaaay out of his league.  
_

_you r u know._

_i am not._

_yeah u r.  
_

_goodbye thalz._

_c ya annie._

__I looked at the clock. 5 am. I groaned. There was no way I was gonna be able to sleep.

So I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about him.

**I hate the ending. Please try and guess the song. Coz I like being evil :D**


	4. Kiss The Girl

**A/N: Chapter two gave me an idea. I'm now going to try to do Disney related fics when I can. YAY!**

**Now, the song from last chapter. If you guessed The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift you were ABSOLUTELY wrong. However, if you guessed Next To You by Jordin Sparks you were ABSOLUTELY correct! Whoo, go you!**

**By the way, the **underlined** words is Percy communicating telepathically with the fish.**

_Percy's POV_

__Annabeth and I were sitting by the lake. The moon was casting a weird but beautiful light over the ripples on the lake. Everything was silent.

Until...

"I wonder why those fish are sticking their heads out of the water like that?"

I turned to see what she was looking at. Sure enough, a group of fish were sticking their heads out of the water. It looked familiar, like something from a movie.

_There you see her,  
__Sitting there across the water,  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

__I groaned. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Never mind."

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

I gave the fish the worst, meanest look I could possibly give them. Annabeth gave me a weird look.

"Why are you looking at the fish like that?"

"Uhh..." I said. "I don't know. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Umm...okay."

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do _

No. No I don't! I said to the fish telepathically.

_It's possible she wants you, too _  
_There is one way to ask her _

__It's not possible, I told them.

_It don't take a word _  
_Not a single word _  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

__Uh...I've actually been feeling a little flu-ey lately, wouldn't want to make her sick or something.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy to shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl._

__No I...ain't.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

__Whadda you mean miss her? The fish gave me a "You know what I mean" kinda look. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!

_Now's your moment,  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_

__Actually, there is a better time. How about NEVER?!

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

__What, is she suddenly mute or something?

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

__NO!

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now  
You wanna kiss the girl_

__Okay...maybe a little...

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say  
Kiss the girl_

__"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me and I realised that she was even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Uh duh guh," I said. Damn.

"What?" she said smiling.

I took a deep breath. "Annabeth-"

"Percy, Annabeth!"

"SERIOUSLY, GROVER?!"

"Hi. Yeah, something bad's happening. You gotta come to the Big House. Like, now."

"Fine," I grumbled. "But I'm not happy about it!"

"Neither am I!" said Annabeth.

_You gotta kiss the girl  
__Why don't you kiss the girl?  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl..._

**The End! If you have a favourite Disney song, please tell me in a review or PM me. Thx!**_  
_


	5. April Fool's!

**A/N: Ok, I know this isn't Disney but I really wanted to post this so... yeah.**

"Listen, Percy," said Annabeth. She seemed really serious.

"Oh gods, are you breaking up with me?" asked Percy.

"No, no, of course not!" she said. "But...umm..." She looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

His face went white. "You...you're...y-you...pregnant?"

She nodded.

"And I'm the father?"

She nodded again.

He froze completely.

"And another thing," she said.

"What?" he said, dreading what she might say.

She grinned. "April Fool's."

_Katie's POV_

"Hey, Katie!" called someone behind me.

I turned to see none other than Travis Stoll running towards me. Great.

"Hi," he said grinning.

My stomach did a little backflip.

"Hey," I said.

"So, Katie," he said. "I was just wondering...well...I mean, if you don't want to I can totally understand but, uhh...would you maybe perhaps supposedly wanna go somewhere...with me...sometime?"

"Are...are you...asking me out?" I asked him.

He ran his hands through his gorgeous curly brown hair. "I-I think so," he replied.

I started mentally jumping and screaming.

Then I remembered what day it was.

"April 1st," I said, my heart sinking.

"Umm, yeah," said Travis. "That's...today."

"April Fool's Day," I said, feeling like a complete idiot thinking he might actually like me. "Is...is this just a joke?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Uhh..." I checked my watch. "12:01."

"So do you think," he said. "I'm not smart enough to plan it so that it COULDN'T be an April Fool's joke?"

"Oh."

"I still don't have an answer."

"Well," I smiled. "Okay then."

He grinned. "Great. Tomorrow at six?"

"Sounds great."

**Hope you liked it, just a little April Fool's thing that I wanted to write. Anyways, bye!**


	6. Bella is Sometimes Right

**A/N: I got a request from 3rd Bookworm (SHOUT OUT!) to do more Tratie so...I am. Just drabble, being sick to the stomach and annoying little brothers.**

****_Katie's POV_

__"Hay, gurl, hay!" said Bella.

"Whadda you want?" I snapped. I was in the middle of planning revenge on the Stolls. I wonder how much they'd like to have their heads wrapped in tomato vines...

"I want," said Bella.

"_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy-" _sang Lauren, who suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Go away, Lauren," I said gently.

"M'kay!" she said. "LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!"

"Good for you."

"Anyways," said Bella. "I want to talk about your love life."

"Oh!" I said. "So, the fact that it doesn't exit or the fact that it is non-existant?"

"Oh, it's existant," said Bella. "He might think so." She nodded towards the Hermes cabin, where the Stolls were sitting on the front porch, looking like they were planning something. Travis looked up and smiled at me. I waved.

"See?" said Bella. She was smirking.

"What?" It took me a second to catch on. "Oh...oh, you think...you think I like...n-no! No way!"

"Well, he's cute."

"Well, _obviously_, but-"

"Ha! You admitted that he's cute!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Have it your way," said Bella finally. "But since he asked me if you like him, I'll just have to say no."

"What?" That got my attention. "He asked if I like him?"

"Depends...are you asking if he likes you?"

I could feel my face going bright red. "Uh...no?"

"Aww, course you are! Why?" She didn't even give me time to answer the question. "Cause you're in LOVE!"

"What? No! Of course not! Ugh, way to make me sick to my stomach! I'm gonna throw up now!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Then what is this?"

She whipped out a dia-no, it's not a diary, it's a _journal__, _she whipped out a _journal. _My journal.

Oh damn.

"You give that back, you little-"

"Uh uh uh. Watch your language!"

"Give. Me. The. Journal."

"Well, would you look at this," she said. "June 2nd, 2011: Dentist's appointment. Bo-ring! But next to it, look what we have here! A heart with 'TS' in it. Aww, how adorable!"

"Give. It. Back. NOW!"

"Whadda you gonna do, make me eat high carb cereal to make me explode?"_  
_

I raised my hand, and the daisy bush to our left suddenly became quite big and threatening. "How would you like to be killed by daisies?"

Bella dropped the diary like it had the plague. "I'm just...just...gonna...go...now," and she ran off faster than Drew when someone says 'Shoe Sale'.

"Awesome!" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Travis and Connor. "That was really cool, Katie," said Travis. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me." Oh, damn! That wasn't supposed to come out as a pick up line!

Travis smirked. "I guess you're right. Maybe we could change that sometime. See ya!"

He sprinted back to Connor, who started poking him.

Ooh-kay.

And I started to think that maybe there was a little bit of truth to Bella's theory.

**Please review and tell me what ya think. Was it too cheesy? Too weird? Not romantical enough for ya? coz if it wasn't watch Romanticality week on Glee Project. Awesome! Anyways, bye!**_  
_


	7. Bella

**A/N: I though that I should introduce my OCs more officially. So here is the chapter: Bella.**

_Clarisse's POV_

There was a new girl at camp. Yay. Even better, a new Aphrodite girl. Whoop de doo.

But...

"Hi," I said. She turned around and blinked those big blue eyes that reminded me so much of...

"Hi hi!" she said enthusiastically. "What's your name?"

"I'm Clarisse," I said. "From the Ares cabin."

"Coolio!" she said. "I'm Bella, from Aphrodite. So our parents are, like, 'dating', right?" she said, making finger quotes around the word 'dating'.

"Uh...I guess so..."

"Yay!" she squealed. "Cute couple alert!"

I couldn't help but smile. It was exactly like something _she _would say.

Bella stared at something over my shoulder. I turned to look.

"Who is _that_?" she said. It took me a few seconds to realise who she was looking at.

"That's my boyfriend," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Who's that?" she said, pointing at Kelp Head.

"That's Percy," I said. "Savior of Olypus."

"Really?" she said smiling.

"And Annabeth's boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Who's that?" she asked again.

"That's Nico."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head.

She grinned. "Good."

She strutted over to him.

All I could think was _Dis gun be goooooood. _It was seriously going be hilarious.

"Hey," said Bella, twirling her hair around her finger. "I'm, like, Bella."

Oh, playing dumb to get the guy. Smart.

"Hey," said Nico, unsmilingly as usual. "I'm Nico."

"So, you're, like, a demigod and stuff?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"I'm from Aphrodite. What about you?"

"Um, I'm in the Hades cabin."

"Wasn't Hades, like, the god of dead people?"

"Pretty much."

"Coolio!"

"Coolio?"

"Yah, coolio!"

"Umm...okay, then."

"Why do you seem so, like, old-fashioned?"

"Because...Well, long story short, I'm actually about 83."

The look on Bella's face was priceless. "Uh, buh-bye!"

She turned on her six-inch heels and strutted back to me. "Emo freak," she muttered.

"Yeah," I said. "That's what most people think."

"Hey," she said. "You wanna be friends?"

I smiled. "Okay."

Bella smiled back at me. It was so hard not to look at her and burst into tears.

She was so much like Silena.

**Hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be either Disney, Tratie, or introducing Lauren.**


	8. Baby Mine

**A/N: This is another Disney songfic YAY! I was inspired when my mum told me she used to sing this to me.**

****_Sally's POV_

__He was still crying.

I was walking all over the house, rocking my screaming child in my arms and trying to get him to go to sleep. "Shh," I said. "Go to sleep, Percy."

It just made him scream even louder.

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you shut up?"

More screaming.

"Fine," I said. "Fine. I'll just put you down, and you'll go to sleep eventually. I hope..."

So that's exactly what I did.

Unfortunately, after 5 minutes it hurt too much to hear my baby crying that much.

I scooped him up, and his crying stopped at least a tiny bit. "Small improvement," I muttered.

I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes.

Then I remembered my childhood.

Now, I had a pretty bad childhood. Trust me. But hey,

Every child has Disney.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry,_" I sang in a desperate attempt to make Percy go to sleep. "_Baby mine, dry your eyes."_

__He stopped crying. He actually stopped. He stared up at me with those sea green eyes so much like his father's.

"_Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine."_

__That was when I remembered who his father was. It broke my heart, knowing that this little boy in my arms was already sentenced to a hero's fate. Heroes never have happy endings. That was why I named him after the Greek hero with the best luck. His luck was still pretty bad, but who cares? It was better than most.

"_Little one when you play_  
_Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine."  
_

__I looked down into his little eyes and I made a decision that I knew would greatly affect both his and my lives.

I was never going to tell him who his father was. I was never letting him go to that camp. Half of those children die. The other half suffer great loss and tragedy. I wasn't going to let that happen to Percy.

_"If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too."_

__If only the gods knew him. They would love him, I knew it. They wouldn't be able to bear sending him off to that place.

_"All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you."_

__All those Olympians scolding him for being a child of the big three...one day they would give anything to be able to come back in time and NOT completely ignore him.

_"From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows."_

__He wasn't much. Not yet. But one day he would be special. Amazing. Different. Downright awesome.

_"But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine..."_

__But he was so precious to me. He was so adorable too. I watched his little eyelids flutter shut and thanked the gods that he was finally asleep.

I put him down.

"Don't worry, Percy," I promised him. "I won't make you go there. You won't suffer a heroes fate."

But some promises are impossible to keep. Some things are out of our control. Heavenly things cannot be defined by mere mortals like me. It was up to the Fates to decide whether Percy would live a life full of tragedy and despair...

Or die a hero's death.

**I hate that ending! But I love that song and that movie. If I don't have any ideas for next chapter I might turn it into a two-shot ;)**


	9. Reflection

**A/N: This song sort of struck me as either a very Silena song or a very Piper song and I already had one for Silena so here's a story about the inner turmoil of Piper!**

****_Piper's POV_

__I love today. The rest of my cabin is out on a two day long shopping spree with mom, so I'm here alone. I refused to go. Yay!

As I walked aimlessly around the cabin, I saw my reflection in the only non-beauty item in the cabin, Katoptris. I sighed.

I looked...good.

I try not to look good. I don't like drawing attention to myself.

"You know, you'll never get a man if you act like that," Lacy had warned me.

I had just shrugged.

It was official. I was a failure at being a daughter of Aprodite.

Dad and grandpa always said that if a song popped into my head, sing it.

So I did.

_"Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride,  
Or a perfect daughter."_

__I felt like I was acting out my life. Like my dad. But I wasn't supposed to be the actor in the family. I was supposed to be the 'piper'. Whoopee.

_"Can it be,  
__I'm not meant to play this part."  
_

__But what if I was just...myself? I could try just being me for a change.

But it would break my family's heart.

__"_Now I see,  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart."  
_

__I stared into the mirror. A Cherokee beauty queen stared back at me. That's not who I was.

_"Who is that girl I see,  
__Staring straight  
Back at me?"_

__Most reflections show you yourself. But this...this was a girl I didn't even know.

_"Why is my reflection someone_  
_I don't know?"_

__Suddenly I realised something. I had been doing the exact same thing as my dad. Trying to hide who I was.

But it still showed.

_"Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried."_

__I wished reflections showed who you were on the inside instead of the outside.

_"When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_"

**I'm sorry if it made no sense.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Peace out.**


	10. BibbidiBobbidiBoo!

**A/N: This song is very short and this character is not very well known, but I still love the song and (somehow) the character. Get ready for some magic!**

_Lou-Ellen's POV_**  
**

__"I don't believe this," Leo told me.

"Trust me," I said. "I'm a daughter of Hecate. I know about magic. You'll be taller than Jason in no time!"

"Well, it would be fun to be taller than Jason..."

"That's the spirit!"

"So, how do you cast a spell anyway?"

"It's simple! I wave my magic wand and yell 'Avada Kedrava'!"

"NO! NOT THE KILLING CURSE!" screamed Leo. "Oh. You didn't...do anything...right."

I was laughing my head off. "I got you good!"

"Yeah, yeah, ha ha ha, very funny, now make me taller than Jason!"

"Right. Now what were the words?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! Oh, right!" I cleared my throat. "_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo._"

"Isn't that from a Disney movie?"

"No, it's an ancient chant, duh!"

Nah, he was right. It's from Cinderella.

"_Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"_

__"I don't believe it."

"_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_  
_But the thingmabob that does the job is_  
_bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"_

_"_Why not just say 'bibbidi-bobbidi-boo' then?"

"_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_Put 'em together and what have you got_  
_bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_"

"That should work!" I said enthusiastically.

"Lou-Ellen?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Why am I TEN FEET TALL?"

"Umm...oops?"

**Sometimes magic doesn't go _quite _right.**


End file.
